Charades
by Ozwin
Summary: After losing practically everything, Ji Hoo has turned into a successful recluse. That is, until he met her. Is she the sign he was looking for? And what happens if a certain Don Juan comes into the picture? Will the group of old friends finally face their differences, or will their problems tear them apart? Of love triangles and a ridiculous amount of charades.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Before Flowers.**

**A/N: It's been a ****_very _****long time since I've written, I know. I've been writing this story for several weeks now and am already at the eleventh chapter, and I've given myself quite the headstart before posting to test if I'll be committed to it. (And obviously, it's turning out quite well!) I'll be posting the first three chapters at the same time, and the next chapters will each be posted every weekend – well, hopefully. This is my first spin on BOF, so I'm hoping you all enjoy it.**

**Charades**

**Chapter 1**

"I am truly sorry, sir. There was nothing we could do."

His ears were ringing. He could hear everything and nothing at the same time. He knew it was sensible to cry, but although his eyes were wide, they refused to moisten.

"His stroke–"

"Alright," he cut the doctor off. His voice was calm. "Just let me see him."

The doctor hesitated, but seeing the look of determination in the man's eyes, he proceeded to open the door for him.

There he was. The man lying on the operating table, who, until a few hours ago, used to be a smiling and happy person, was now gone forever. If Ji Hoo only knew their supper that night was going to be the last, then he would've at least told him everything he had always wanted him to know.

He tried to whisper something, but it came out as an incoherent wheeze. He tried again and again but his voice refused to cooperate. He grabbed the corpse's hand and knelt to the ground.

He let go of his grandfather's hand, as well as his own dam of tears.

* * *

4 Years Later

It had been four years since Professor Yoon's death and so much had changed since then.

For one, his small clinic – which was now headed by his grandson, as written under his will – had transformed into the new Yoon Family Hospital. Although the annex was still under construction, the hospital had already started its business proper three months ago. It hadn't been easy, but Ji Hoo finally achieved his dream of earning on his own.

Another change would be Ji Hoo's own physical build. He had lost everything – his parents, his first love, his soulmate, and finally, even his own grandfather. Not wanting to think about his losses, he always kept himself busy. Hitting the gym was the easiest way to forget. Gone was Ji Hoo's rather skinny, lean build; his arms, abdomen, and thighs were now more defined and muscular. He had also done away with his rather long hair and now kept it short and slicked back. His face hadn't changed much, except for the fact that it looks more sculpted than before because he rarely showed any emotion anymore.

Finally, the surgeon's personality had changed as well. Ever since Jan Di and Jun Pyo's wedding that had occurred a few months after his grandfather's death, he had cut off his connections with the F4 and Jan Di herself. He changed his phone number and refused to let them see him when they tried to visit. His secretary was also in strict orders to do away with calls and letters from any of them.

He didn't know why he did it. But he did.

Ji Hoo was in his private office, contemplating on his desk. It was his grandfather's death anniversary. It was already getting dark and he was still arguing with himself as to whether he was going to visit his grave or not. He had gotten better that year. Stopped crying himself to sleep. Stopped having nightmares. He even had the strength to finally rip and throw away his fake wedding photos with Jan Di, and he didn't even feel anything when he did.

He had gotten better. He was afraid that visiting his grandfather would make him remember everything, feel everything, and spiral down to that depression again.

He sighed, looking at his family picture on his desk.

"Grandpa," he said out loud, caressing his finger on his grandfather's smiling face. "I don't know what to do anymore. Grandpa, I'm sorry."

He didn't even know what he was talking about or what he was sorry for. It wasn't his fault that the love of his life left him, or that his remaining family passed away as well. He was okay, he was fine.

But it still didn't feel right.

"Grandpa," he called again. "I really don't know what to do. Please, give me something. A sign, anything."

He laughed inwardly at himself as soon as he said it. A sign? He was being pathetic.

Slightly annoyed with himself, he let go of his family photograph and started packing up. His working time was over; he didn't need to stay any longer. He also decided against visiting his grandfather to just head home.

He turned the lights off and stepped out of the room, heading down the stairs. Before reaching the last step however, the familiar voice of his secretary called him.

"Mr. Yoon! Yoon Ji Hoo!"

Ji Hoo looked behind him and found her running down the staircase towards him. When she reached him, she was out of breath. "Mr. Yoon..."

"Eunhee," he greeted coolly. "I was just leaving early."

"Mr. Yoon," Eunhee started again, innocently fixing her dark hair and black dress. Ji Hoo knew the girl had a crush on him (as well as most of his nurses, naturally) but had decided against telling her off and just pretended not to know. After all, she was too young to feel more than an infatuation for him, and she was doing a very good job in her duties as secretary.

"There's an emergency, sir," she continued, her voice taking a serious tone. "A woman was shot...ran to the ER by herself...they called for surgery...said you might still be here..."

Ji Hoo's eyes widened. There had already been several ER cases in the new hospital but this was the first shooting incident. The nurses were right to call on him. He started running down the hall towards the ER, leaving Eunhee out of breath, half because of her run and half because of him.

* * *

"She's stable. Good job, everyone."

The surgeons and nurses in the room all heaved sighs of relief. That was a close one. The patient had suffered a dangerous shot to the left chest, barely missing the heart. With Dr. Yoon's guidance, she was able to be operated on without much complications.

Ji Hoo was removing his bloody uniform just as one of the nurses was rolling the patient off to her own room. He stopped her before she reached the doors.

"Sir?"

"Did she say who did this to her?" he asked in a monotone.

The nurse shook her head. "No, she came here on her own. We don't know how and why, we just rolled her off in here because she seemed to be bleeding to death."

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded. "Alright."

The nurse started rolling her again but Ji Hoo stopped her once more.

"What's her name?"

"I didn't hear it quite clearly, sir," the nurse replied shyly, "but I think she said it was Ha Neul." She bowed. "Sorry sir, but she really needs to be brought to her room. You probably also need your rest, it's getting pretty late." She bowed one more time before leaving.

Ji Hoo knew she was right. That surgery was pretty tiring and it was already midnight. He picked up his satchel and started to walk.

As he reached his white motorbike, however, he started thinking about what he had called on his grandfather.

_Give me a sign._

Ji Hoo laughed bitterly to himself. He had no intentions whatsoever to turn into the hopeless boy with big dreams he once was. A girl bleeding herself to death couldn't possibly be the sign he had asked for. Even if it was, what the hell was it supposed to mean?

With that thought in mind, he rode his bike and left the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charades**

**Chapter 2**

Friday came. It was Yoon Ji Hoo's day off, but he decided to head to the hospital anyway to do some unfinished paperwork. At the back of his mind, however, he also wanted to check on his most recent patient, whom he heard to have finally awoken completely after almost twenty-four hours.

He arrived at the hospital and went straight ahead to her room. But before he was able to touch the door, an aging man stepped out. It was a cop.

"Are you her doctor?"

Yoon Ji Hoo nodded.

The man squinted a little as if trying to recognize him, and after a while, he widened his eyes. "Oh my, Mr. Yoon Ji Hoo...I mean Dr. Yoon Ji H–"

Ji Hoo faked a cough to interrupt him. He had always hated this part. "The girl?"

"Ah, yes," the policeman continued, taking on a more serious tone. "Miss Park Ha Neul. According to her, she came from her college and a man with a gun tried to steal her purse. When she hesitated, she was shot, and the purse was taken from her."

"Where did this happen?"

"Pretty close here," he replied, stating an address. "She walked all the way here because the alley was deserted and there were no other witnesses."

"Did she get a closer look on the guy?"

"She said it was too dark," the policeman sighed. "Darn it, I hate these types of cases. The criminals never see justice."

"Don't worry," Ji Hoo replied, "she's probably still a bit hazy. She might remember some things after a few days. In the meantime, do you know any family she has who can take care of her?"

The cop sighed again. "Her parents are always abroad. You know, the Park tycoons?"

Ji Hoo shook his head.

"Well," he continued, "this is their daughter. Closest people she has are her servants."

Sounds familiar, he said to himself. "I'll call them anyway. Thank you, officer, I'll keep in touch."

As soon as the officer turned away, Ji Hoo stepped into Ha Neul's room. He found the girl sitting up in bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

Ji Hoo had seen a lot of pretty, rich daughters before. Park Ha Neul wasn't any different. Her wavy locks were a simple hazy brown, elegantly placed around her shoulders at around chest length. Her eyes were rather large, her lips small, her small nose as cute as a button.

She may be quite pretty, but of course, that didn't move his icy heart whatsoever.

"Park Ha Neul, correct?"

That seemed to wake her up from her daze. Her brown eyes shifted from the wall to him. Ji Hoo felt her gaze move up and down his frame. She smiled a little. "Are you a doctor?"

"Yes."

She laughed a little, until she started wincing.

Ji Hoo immediately rushed beside her. "Your stitches aren't healed yet. Lie down and rest more."

"I don't want to," she said stubbornly. "I'm alright. I just want to go home."

"I'll release you tomorrow if you rest well."

She sighed before allowing herself to lie down.

"You really don't remember who did this to you?"

"No, I don't," she replied, a little too quickly, a little too harshly. "I don't want to talk about this."

Ji Hoo paused for a while. He proceeded to sit on the stool next to the bed.

"Wait a minute," she said slowly, watching his face. "You look a little familiar."

"We've never met."

She started to sit up again. "Oh. My. God. You're that flower boy doctor."

Ji Hoo's stare turned to a glare. He hoped she'd stop it right there. "Lie down, Ha–"

"Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo," she read from his namecard. She looked at his face, smiling. "Ji Hoo. The blond flower boy. Shinhwa University. Oh my God, this is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" he repeated. "Ha Neul, lie down and rest."

"Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous, my classmates are all obsessed with you." She started to eye him a little. "Well, they're obsessed with all four of you–"

"Park Ha Neul." His voice had turned cold, his expression deadly. Ha Neul stopped talking, her face a little frightened. It was an eternity of a second before Ji Hoo spoke.

"Lie down and rest," he ordered. "That's the only good you could do."

With that sharp note, he swiftly turned and left, leaving a very confused Ha Neul.

* * *

As soon as Dr. Yoon left her room, Ha Neul's nurse stepped in.

"Hey there," she greeted, bringing in a trolley of breakfast. "Remember me?"

"Jai Hee," Ha Neul smiled.

Jai Hee smiled back. "Mm. Alright, breakfast. It's just soup, but you might be allowed to take a real meal for supper today."

As her nurse fed her spoonfuls of bland soup, Ha Neul kept thinking about Ji Hoo. What had she said that made him look so angry with her? All she mentioned was that he was part of the F4, surely that was a given to him.

"Jai Hee," she started to say before the nurse could give her a new spoonful. "Do you know a lot about Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo?"

Jai Hee chuckled, and Ha Neul swore she saw her blush. "Do you fancy him?"

"No," she denied quickly, frowning. "Well, he's quite attractive, my schoolmates weren't wrong about that, but I don't necessarily like him in that way."

"So? What about him?"

Ha Neul hesitated. "He sort of got a little angry with me, I don't know why."

Jai Hee frowned. "Angry? That's odd, Ji Hoo never gets angry. Unless...Did you speak with him?"

"Yeah, but I just said I recognized him! I told him my schoolmates fancied him a lot, and that I knew he was that flower boy from Shinhwa along with his three other friends-"

Jai Hee chuckled again. "I see."

"See what?"

The nurse sighed and put down the soup bowl. "The F4...You don't mention that to him anymore. They're no longer his friends."

"What?" Ha Neul squeaked. "Well, why was he so defensive?"

Jai Hee frowned, looking down. "He lost everything, you see. His parents died a long time ago, his first love let go of him, his second love left him for his best friend, and finally – this was the last straw, I think – his only living family, his grandfather, passed away about two years ago. It was like the people in his life ruined him. And since then, Ji Hoo became some successful recluse. He never saw his old friends again, never made new ones. I guess he thought being left alone would help him more in his depression. He was all work, work, work." Jai Hee looked at her and smiled. "I guess bringing them up made him feel very uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," Ha Neul murmured. She didn't know much about the doctor, after all, and the people in the college who fancied him rarely talked about anything else but his fortune and good looks. She realized that, one way or another, she felt genuinely sorry for him.

After all, she of all people would know how it felt to be alone. _Ugh, I don't want to think about that now._

Jai Hee laughed. "Maybe you should tell him that the next time he comes to check up on you. For now, let's finish your soup."

* * *

Ji Hoo had locked himself in his office for four hours now. He didn't even know why he was angry. Why was he angry? Why does he always run away from these things?

He buried his face in his hands. This was why he had chosen to become a surgeon. Less interaction, more hands-on. The families he meets are usually too worried about themselves to notice him and his identity. It had been a mistake to check up on Ha Neul on his own.

He thought about moving her care to another physician but finally decided against it. He wanted to stop running; it was too childish and stupid. He can't get angry whenever their names are mentioned. What kind of life would that be?

Before he can change his own mind, he stood up and grabbed his tools and headed to Ha Neul's room.

Before he could even take two steps into her room, Ha Neul saw him and sat up in bed, clasping her hands together, her face very apologetic.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

"Stop doing that," Ji Hoo said to Ha Neul, motioning for the nurse at her bedside to leave. "Why are you apologizing?"

Ha Neul pouted, lying back on her bed. "I don't know. I don't want to be in bad terms with my doctor, I guess. You could kill me."

Ji Hoo stared at her. Was that supposed to be a joke? This woman was really unpredictable. "It's alright," he finally said in a monotone. "I'm here to check up on you."

He started with his basic routine. In the end, Park Ha Neul's results were quite normal that he decided that she could leave in the evening.

"Really?" she said.

Ji Hoo nodded. "Do you have the number of your chauffeur or something?"

She nodded, about to grab something at the bedside table until she realized that she had no purse. "Right, my purse...got stolen. Don't worry, I could just go home on my own."

"No," Ji Hoo disagreed. "I'll take you home. See you in a few hours."

"What? I could just..." Ha Neul started, but Ji Hoo was already out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charades**

**Chapter 3**

Ji Hoo was back in his office, his mind reeling. Why had he done that? Giving a patient a ride home...that was unusual, even for him. But he had offered it anyway and didn't want no for an answer, and so he left before she could refuse.

He sighed, sitting on his chair. What was he thinking? Doctors aren't supposed to keep tabs on their patients, yet here he was, breaking that very rule. It wasn't professional, he didn't even like her, he doesn't even know her that well, and yet...

_Give me a sign_, he had asked.

He looked at his grandfather's face again on his family photo.

"Is this it?"

No reply. Obviously.

He sighed. "I'm gonna give it a shot anyway, just in case."

* * *

It was a good thing he had chosen to drive to work instead of riding his motorbike. It wouldn't have been comfortable for Ha Neul.

The car ride was pretty silent except for Ha Neul muttering directions. Ji Hoo hated the radio and never turned it on, and so the dead air between them was more prominent.

Ha Neul coughed. "Turn left. We're here."

Ji Hoo followed, swerving left. The black front gate was massive. After a few honks, it was opened, and he followed the cemented path to the house.

Not bad, he thought.

The Park residence was a three-story modern home. It was mostly made of glass. The front porch was spacey, two beach chairs on either side and a massive automatic door made of – you guessed it – glass. A fountain was stationed in the front yard, the grass was obviously well taken care of. It wasn't as grandeur as any of the F4 homes, no doubt, but it was really something.

Ji Hoo stopped the car in front of the house and stepped out. He opened the trunk and brought out the heavy wheelchair and wheeled it to Ha Neul's door.

While he was helping her sit on the wheelchair, a very young maid stepped out of the house, looking worriedly at the Ha Neul. "Oh my, what's happened to her?"

Ha Neul smiled uncomfortably as Ji Hoo started wheeling her up to the house. The interior was just as modern as the exterior.

"Can I get out of this wheelchair? I swear I'm fine!"

"No," he replied. "You can't put too much stress on yourself, standing included." He turned to the young maid. "I'm Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo. Could she have some supper?"

The maid's eyes sparkled as soon as he said his name. Trying to keep her composure, she simply bowed and headed to the kitchen.

Ha Neul wheeled herself in front of him. "Why are you helping me so much?"

Ji Hoo narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed. "Whatever. You're staying for supper right?"

"Actually, I–"

"Yes, you will," she cut him off. "It's the least I could do. As I said, you've helped me so much, almost too much."

Ji Hoo wanted to refuse but decided to just stay quiet. After all, it was the first time in years that he was interacting with someone not due to work. Yes, Ha Neul was his patient, but even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he felt less lonely when he was with her.

* * *

"How am I supposed to go up to my room?"

Supper had just finished and Ha Neul wanted to head to bed. The problem was that her bedroom was at the third floor and the house wasn't blessed with an elevator. With her injury, the staircase seemed very intimidating.

Ji Hoo looked at the stairs for a while, and then to her. Wordlessly, he walked up to her. He bent his knees, held the edge of her wheelchair with one arm, and started leaning close to her face.

Ha Neul turned to him, her eyes widening immediately when she saw him moving closer. Was he...? This was awkward. She closed her eyes. Why was her face turning hot? No, what was he doing? What–

She suddenly felt herself being lifted, and once she opened her eyes, she was in his arms. Ji Hoo had leaned in that close to her...because he was going to carry her up to her room.

God, this was embarrassing.

Ji Hoo looked at her as they were going up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

He looked away. "You looked like you were wincing."

Ha Neul bit her lip. "Yeah, uh, it stings a bit," she lied. That was better than him knowing that she thought he was going to kiss her. Why did she even think he was, this was Yoon Ji Hoo for God's sake, and she didn't even like him, and even if he _did _try to kiss her, she wouldn't let him...right?

He did look pretty cute coming close, she admitted to herself. Darn it, what was she thinking?

They reached the third floor. "Where is it?"

Ha Neul pointed to the end of the hallway.

He followed and started to walk to her door. He's strong, she thought, my weight doesn't even seem to bother him at all. And his arms–

As soon as they went inside her room, however, she felt him catch his breath.

* * *

_Really, Grandpa?_

Ha Neul's room was spacious, a white king-sized bed at the far end of the room. The walls were a plain beige, decorated once more by beautiful paintings. The decor, however, wasn't what made Ji Hoo catch his breath.

"What college do you go to again?" he asked.

Ha Neul frowned. "It's not really 'college', I've already graduated. I'm taking an extra two years at Jeong School of the Arts before I start working as a–"

"Musician," Ji Hoo finished for her.

It was an easy guess. There was a beautiful, shiny black grand piano at the center of the room. Stacks of sheet music were neatly placed on top of it, and on the piano's stand there was a handwritten musical sheet that didn't seem to be finished yet. An acoustic and electric guitar were hung on a wall near the piano. There was a desk under them, with books on music and composition were arranged in a pile. Amplifiers were kept in a high shelf near the guitars as well.

After his grandfather's death, Ji Hoo had decided to do away with music. He had donated his instruments to the art center. He stopped visiting the building since then. Music was too intimate, too familiar. His connection with it only caused him pain. He had wanted to be numb.

And yet here he was, befriending someone who seemed to have a passion for music the way he once did. Was this the sign he was looking for?

He put Ha Neul down on her bed. He felt her stare at him as he looked around her instruments, gently touching her piano. He waited for himself to feel pain.

Yes, it felt familiar. But the pain didn't come.

Ha Neul stood up and walked slowly to the piano. Ji Hoo woke up from his thoughts and widened his eyes at her. "Ha Neul, you should probably rest."

She ignored him, sitting down on the stool. She looked up at him. "You play, right?"

Ji Hoo hesitated. "Used to," he finally said.

Ha Neul made a small smile. She grabbed a thick music notebook and opened it. It was filled with handwritten pieces, and Ji Hoo guessed she composed them all.

He realized he missed doing the same.

"My professor says my songs are too simple and contemporary," she said, flipping through the pages. "I like them, though."

"Let's hear it," he said, sitting down next to her on the stool.

She started to play. Her fingers were long and gentle, elegantly putting the right pressure on the keys. It was a sad and slow piece, very simple. Without knowing it, Ji Hoo's old self started thinking of ways to improve it. He unconsciously took note of out of place sharps, as well as measures where the tempo should go faster or slower.

She decided to sing midway through the song.

"_Caress me in the moonlight,_

_Sing me sweet songs of love._

_Give me time to spend with you,_

_Before they take you, my love._

"_Although it's wrong,_

_Please let me stay._

_Give me time to spend with you,_

_Before they take you away._"

The song was ending and Ha Neul lengthened the pause to look at Ji Hoo's face. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring blankly to space, pondering. In truth, he was listening to her song fervently.

"_Caress me in the moonlight,_

_Sing me sweet songs of love._

_Give me time to spend with you,_

_Before they take you, my love._"

She ended the piece, removing her hands from the piano. She turned to Ji Hoo. "Well, how was it?"

"You can improve it."

A little embarrassed, she just smiled a little and closed the piano cover. "Well, I'm still working on it. You should probably head home, it's really late."

Ji Hoo nodded and stood up. Before he left however, he carried her once again to her bed, pulling the covers over her. "Don't go out of this room for a few days until your stitches heal." He started to head to the door.

"I guess this is the last time I'll see you?"

He stopped in his tracks. This was it. He had no reason to come back, he had already put her in home rest. Her stitches will heal soon and he didn't have to be the one to remove the thread the next time. He already saw the sign that he needs to play music again; maybe that was the only sign he needed from her. Maybe it was time to go back to his recluse shell and be alone again.

But still...

"No," he finally said, turning and giving her a small smile before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charades**

**Chapter 4**

It went on for around two months. Ji Hoo would text her almost every other day to ask if she was free in the evening, and when she says yes, he'd come over to play with her instruments. It wasn't romantic; Ha Neul just knew he needed it, and that she was helping him somehow. Ji Hoo always seemed happier and his sculpted face started becoming more human whenever he connected to music. He also helped her edit her compositions. He was really talented; a few idle years didn't rust his skills at all.

She always wanted to question him as to why he didn't just buy himself instruments again, but she stopped herself every time. She guessed she didn't really want him to go away because she honestly felt good whenever he was around.

In between songs and composition, Ha Neul started to know more about Ji Hoo and vise versa. Ji Hoo would occasionally bring up his deceased family and how much he missed them. He mentioned the ring that hung around his neck all the time, explaining its history. He would talk about his grandfather, and through time, he was able to do so while smiling. Soon, he also started talking about the F4 and his memories with his old friends. He occasionally brought Jan Di and Seo Hyun up once in a while. He never said he missed them, though.

In turn, Ha Neul would talk about her own life. She would recall how absent her parents were since she was a child. They would travel from one place to another, making small company colonies of their group all over the world while she stayed in Seoul. She didn't really wish to be brought with them, she just wished they would notice their only child from time to time and talk to her more than once a month (via phone call, no less). She also talked about how she didn't really have friends, just...acquaintances. She said she didn't need any anyway.

She didn't tell him everything, of course. He didn't have to know.

One day, however, Ha Neul received a different text from him as she was about to ride her car home from the school.

_I'll pick you up. Wait near the gate._

Ha Neul frowned. Why was he picking her up? It's not like she didn't know her way to her own house. After a while, she decided to go to the gate and wait for him anyway.

After a few minutes, Ji Hoo arrived in his white motorcycle. He grabbed an extra helmet at the back of his ride and threw it to her. "Hop on."

She wore the helmet suspiciously and slowly slipped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What is this?"

He didn't answer and just revved his engine before speeding through the roads. Ha Neul noticed that they didn't take the path going to her house and that the travel time was much longer. She noticed the road turning to a long secluded one until they faced a beautiful rock wall with an opening. She guessed this was the gate.

She looked in front of her and smiled in awe. Whose house was this? It was massive and beautiful, with so much nature surrounding it. She had always adored modern-traditional houses but this was very different from all the others as well. It was massive, grandeur, tall, massive, beautiful, artful...did she mention massive?

Ji Hoo stopped the motorcycle at the front door, turning off the engine and removing his helmet. Ha Neul also removed hers, stepping out of the bike to look at her surroundings.

"My place," Ji Hoo simply said.

Ha Neul smiled. "I had a feeling. It's beautiful."

He stood next to her, looking like he was trying to see his own house in her point of view. "It's alright," he casually said after a while, stepping inside the house. Rolling her eyes, Ha Neul followed him.

* * *

Almost as soon as they stepped into the house, it started to rain outside. Ji Hoo watched Ha Neul's eyes as she hung her coat by the doors while looking around with a smile. He felt himself smile himself, his heart feeling warmer than it ever did before.

Did he like her? He didn't know yet...

"I'm going to show you something," he said smilingly, his bright white teeth flashing. Without another word, he grabbed her arm gently and walked her through the hallway towards the living room.

As soon as they set foot there, Ha Neul gasped.

A brand new white piano was positioned in the middle of the room seemingly untouched. There were also new books still uncut from their plastic packagings neatly stacked on a side table near the piano.

"Ji Hoo..."

"I also bought a new violin and guitar, they're in my room," he said, looking at her. She may not know it, but Ha Neul was actually the reason why he finally had the courage to love music again.

Ha Neul's brown eyes darted to his face. "Since when did you get them?"

He shrugged. "I ordered for the piano last month and it just got delivered today. The guitar and violin were here since last week."

She smiled even bigger. "Wow, that's amazing!" She frowned after a while. "But I still don't understand why you brought me all the way here."

He smiled again, heading towards the piano. He removed the plastic covering on the keys and motioned for Ha Neul to come next to him. They both sat down on the stool.

"I want you to play me that song again," he whispered, not looking at her. "The first song you played for me...I want that to be the first song played on this piano."

He could feel Ha Neul's gaze on him. "Ji Hoo..."

After a pause, Ha Neul started to play it. It was the same song, yes, but it also felt different. It felt more intimate. Ha Neul's voice sounded more gentle this time, her words sweet as candy.

Ji Hoo turned to look at her as she sang. His heart was swelling again.

Did he have feelings for her?

Ha Neul finished the song, returning Ji Hoo's gaze. Her eyes were smoldering, her lips just a foot away from him. He kept asking himself the same question...until he finally thought he knew the answer.

"Park Ha Neul," he started. "I–"

Suddenly, his doorbell rang loud and clear, the chimes interrupting him. It surprised both Ha Neul and Ji Hoo, and they started to put an awkward distance between them.

"It's probably the maid," he said, standing up. "I should go check it out."

Ha Neul tried so smile, but it turned out awkward anyway. "Right. Uh, I'll just be here. Playing. If that's alright with you."

Ji Hoo tried to smile, but it turned out as awkward as hers, if not more. "Right."

He walked away, heading towards the front door. This was the first time in a long time since he felt awkward and embarrassed, and it certainly wasn't a good feeling. The atmosphere felt right already to finally confess what he really felt, but now that he looked back on it, it was probably a bad idea.

He pondered over that. Why was it a bad idea? Was it because she was three years his junior? He waved that thought away. Age wasn't a problem here. Was there a problem with her personality? There was no flaw there, either.

Was it because he was afraid of getting rejected again?

He stopped walking, clenching his fists. After a while, he started walking towards the door again.

He was too immersed in his thoughts that he didn't bother checking the CCTV. He was still too immersed in his own thoughts that he was still staring blankly at the ground when he unlocked the glass doors.

That was until she spoke. "Ji Hoo."

That voice woke him up. That was the voice in his old nightmares, the voice that tortured his mind a long time ago when he closed his eyes. His eyes widened, and he slowly looked up at the unknown visitor.

She looked different in a way. Her clothes were fashionable this time, even with her black coat damp from the rain. Her hair reached her chest this time. Her bag was from a well-known designer this time. She was even wearing make up this time.

But underneath all that, it was still her.

"Ji Hoo," Geum Jan Di said again, "can I come in?"

* * *

**A/N: Quite the cliffhanger. Let me know what you think! Also, a certain Don Juan makes his first appearance in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

Charades

**Chapter 5**

Ha Neul's heart had already stopped racing. She was still thinking about it, though. The way Ji Hoo's eyes seemed to look at her differently, and his words...

He will probably find it too awkward to say now, whatever he had wanted to say.

Did she like him? She doesn't really know, she never really thought her own heart was capable of liking a boy, for her love had always been reserved for music. But why did her heart feel lighter whenever she was with him?

She waved all her thoughts away. Before thinking about anything else, she just really wanted to hear him say first what he really felt about her.

She heard two voices whispering to one another, one vividly Ji Hoo's, the other a woman. Was it the maid? Ha Neul decided to stand up and check them out. She walked briskly to the hallway towards the living room until she bumped into them going towards the direction she came from.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

Ha Neul looked at the woman in front of her, who looked older than herself but can't be older than Ji Hoo. She wasn't a maid at all, that's for sure. She had long dark hair, earrings that dangled elegantly, and wore a black coat that looked pretty expensive. She wasn't beautiful, but her eyes were so kind that all her other features didn't matter anymore.

Ji Hoo's eyes widened when she saw Ha Neul. He looked shaken, his posture stiff.

The woman's smile turned into a confused frown. Her gaze switched from Ji Hoo to Ha Neul, and finally back to Ji Hoo again.

"You...have a girlfriend, I see."

Ha Neul's eyes widened, her face getting hot. She couldn't look at Ji Hoo. She felt herself anticipate for what Ji Hoo would answer, half-hoping that he'd say–

"I don't. This is Park Ha Neul – a former patient."

And with those simple words, Ha Neul heard her own heart breaking. Former patient. Not even a friend, not even anything. His lack of acknowledgement to her made her realize that she had expected too much from him.

She swore to herself she'll never think of him the way she did again.

The woman's frown didn't go away for a while, but in the end, she smiled again.

"Park Ha Neul," the woman greeted, stretching out a hand. "I'm Geum Jan Di."

Ha Neul's eyes widened, and her mind started reeling with so many questions. Geum Jan Di? Ji Hoo's soulmate? Didn't she move to the U.S.? Isn't she also Gu Jun Pyo's wife–

She looked at the hand Jan Di stretched out.

No ring. How odd.

Gathering composure, Ha Neul shook Jan Di's hand. She also returned a small smile. "Hello."

She dared to look up at Ji Hoo's face. He was staring at the ground, beads of cool sweat gathering around his forehead. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Ha Neul knew she can't stay any longer. Not anymore, not like this.

"I was just leaving," she said simply. She bowed to the two. "I had just stopped by to, er, remove my stitches. Goodbye."

She turned and left quickly before they could stop her.

The bag hanging around her shoulders felt heavier and heavier in each step she took in the pouring rain. But it didn't bother her. Hell, the freezing cold didn't bother her. Her heart had stopped racing, her mind blank. She didn't know why she was so affected or why she felt like she'd been wronged, both by Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

She continued to walk in the rain towards the driveway. She didn't even notice the idle sports car parked outside; she walked right past it.

"Miss! Hey, pretty lady, you're going to catch a cold!"

That woke her up a little. Ha Neul stopped walking and looked up towards the car from which the stranger's voice had come from. A tall man stepped out, removing his own leather jacket as he ran to where Ha Neul was standing. He wrapped his jacket around her, led her to the passenger seat of his car and opened the door for her. Ha Neul's mind was still blank when she stepped in. She didn't even bother asking who the stranger was, not questioning even herself why she allowed herself to ride with a stranger.

"Where do you live?"

Without thinking, Ha Neul muttered her address. The stranger wordlessly started his car and drove off.

She looked at him. He looked very familiar, but her mind was too tired from her previous encounter with Jan Di that she didn't bother wondering who this man might be. He was young and very attractive, his features almost mischievous. His eyes were almost jet black, his nose sharp and his lips naturally puckered. He had applied gel to his copper hair that it pointed in several directions. Without his jacket on, he wore a long sleeved dark shirt that tightened around his torso, and Ha Neul could clearly see that he had a strong build.

"Who are you? Why did you come from Ji Hoo's house?" His voice was deep and husky, a contrast from Ji Hoo's smooth and calm one.

"Patient," Ha Neul simply said, looking out the window again. Her heart started sinking again when Ji Hoo's name was mentioned. She didn't look to see the man's reaction and just closed her eyes.

"I was tasked for an errand, you see," the man continued. "Driver's duty. Everyone else was busy. Ji Hoo doesn't see his friends anymore, but my friend wanted to try anyway, saying she'll get inside no matter what happens. She told me to leave as soon as I drop her off, but then I realized it was raining and that she left her phone in my car, so I thought about heading inside as well, but then I saw you..."

He trailed off once he noticed that the girl in the passenger seat was already dozing off. He laughed to himself.

"Nice job, Woo Bin," Woo Bin muttered to himself. "You knocked a girl out without even flirting."

* * *

**A/N: Very late and very short update. I'll be sure to update sooner.**


End file.
